


A Typical Day

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive!Erica, Argents - Freeform, F/M, Jackson and Isaac are Stiles' puppies, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Making out in the kitchen, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy pile, Scaring for life, Texting, Typical day at the Stilinski-Hale house, Ugh, a bit of a drama queen, alive!Boyd, alpha!Derek, bickering puppies, reference to sexy times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was busy. He was baking his cake and in the beginning stages of making dinner. But the Puppies don't care about that. Oh no…they all have their own problems and need help. Help that only Stiles can give. Too bad he's busy cooking, it'll take an Alpha to snap him out of his cooking mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like Allison. Sorry guys, but she kinda just ticks me off. So there's a bare mention about her. 
> 
> But I also like Erica and Boyd. So they're alive. 
> 
> God I love taking creative licenses. It's WONDERFUL.
> 
> Anyways, here's my first official Sterek story. Hope you all like it!

“Do you think she’ll say ‘yes’?”

Stiles squinted as he looked in on the cake in the oven.

“It’s not like she would say ‘no’, right?” continued Scott, pacing back and forth behind Stiles. 

“Hmm,” hummed Stiles, not particularly listening to his best friend’s freak-out. Stiles pulled out a toothpick, and poked the cake in various places.

“But there was that misunderstanding the other day.” Scott groaned, falling helplessly to the floor. “She’s going to ‘no’! I know she will.”

Content with the status of his cake, Stiles pulled it out carefully and went to put it on the cooling rack. Well, he tried to put it on the cooling rack. Instead, he barely took two steps before he tripped over his best bud crying himself a river in the middle of his kitchen. “Jesus, Scott!” The cake went flying out of his hands.

“Stiles, my life is over!” whined Scott, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ legs.

“No, it’s not,” corrected Stiles, rolling his eyes as he waved his hand to summon the floating, upside down and nearly touching the floor, cake back into his hands. Thank God his magical reactions have gotten better or not only would his cake be ruined but Scott would be crying over more than his current love problems. “Dude, just ask Kira. She’ll be totally cool with going.”

Scott threw Stiles a COMPLETE look of disbelief, climbing up to his feet. “I can’t just ask her!”

“Why not?” Stiles moved over to the cooling rack, now that he was free and placed the cake down. Then, he moved around to get the icing out and his other decorating tools. “It’s not like she’s going to smite you where you stand.”

“Dude!” whimpered Scott, attaching himself to Stiles back this time, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist, hiding his face in Stiles neck. “I didn’t even think of that! She’s going to smite me, for sure!”

The door leading outside opened and emitted one Lydia Martin, who barely blinked to see Scott over Stiles, instead threw a file on the table. “I can’t believe this. They want to sue me.”

Scott stopped whimpering to stare at Lydia in shock; Stiles hummed a questionable sound but didn’t look up. Should he use black or red?

“Because I, and I quote, ‘made the event too scary’. If you can’t handle being afraid, then don’t go to a Horror Show! I can’t believe I have to deal with this stupidity!” She huffed, sitting primly onto a stool nearby, glaring at the file. 

“Wow Lydia, that sucks. What are you going to do?” asked Scott, releasing Stiles and going to give her a hug.

“I’m going to fight it, of course. And once I win, because I will, I’m going to sue them for putting me through this idiocy,” she smirked, but returning Scott’s hug nonetheless. “But enough about me, what’s wrong with you Scott?”

Suddenly remembering his current issues, he moaned not letting go of Lydia. “I’m going to be smited!”

“Did you anger a God or something?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “And its ‘smote’ Scott. Not ‘smited’.”

“Does it matter what it is if it’s going to happen regardless!”

Lydia rolled her eyes and turned to the other person in the kitchen who was digging around in the refrigerator. But before she could get Stiles’ attention the back door opened again and the rest of the pack puppies walked in various states of stress.

Isaac and Jackson were both bleeding from rough housing too aggressively out back. She had seen Jackson toss Isaac through three trees before the blonde retaliated by tossing him through four. Stiles had thought it amusing how the two would go at each others’ throats but when someone picked on one of them, they were each other’s strongest supporter. The others didn’t say much since they were Stiles’ “babies”.

Erica was fretting over Boyd’s clearly broken nose that hadn’t healed yet. The man had his head tipped back to stop any more blood from gushing out. 

“Scott, come here and fix Boyd’s nose!”

“Smited! Smoted! Dead!”

“Scott!”

“No one told you to aim me at the brick wall!”

“Well no one told you to throw the brick wall at me.”

Lydia turned back to Stiles, ignoring Scott who had sunken to the floor, but was gripping at her waist and whining into her lap. Stiles was busy checking the status of the cake to see if he could start decorating yet, but not too far was the beginnings of dinner.

“What is going on in here?” grumbled a low voice from the kitchen entrance. All noise, except coming from Stiles, stopped. Lydia turned to stare at Derek who looked half asleep, wearing only a pair of low-riding jeans. His typical glare was softer than usual, which she had to guess was his lethargy at fault.

Stiles looked up from marinating the steak and smiled. “Derek-”

All hell broke loose, again.

“Erica broke my nose.”

“Yea, but Scott won’t fix it!” 

“Does it matter? I’m going to be smited!”

“It’s smote! And none of that matters! This idiot is suing me!”

“Jackson threw a wall at me!”

“Isaac threw me at the wall!”

“ENOUGH,” growled Derek, eyes red and huffing. The pups all flinched away, even Lydia. Though she wasn’t as effected by the wolf pull as the others, she was still pack.

Stiles clucked his tongue, wiping his hands on a towel before throwing it over his shoulder. Walking over, Stiles reached up and placed a kiss on Derek’s cheek before turning to look at all of them.

“Scott, get up and fix Boyd’s nose. Afterwards, go call Kira. Take her on a date. Pop the question.” He then turned to Boyd and Erica. “I told the both of you to stop playing with those nun-chucks!” Lydia raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. “Lydia, you did your job magnificently. I liked your horror house. It was fucking scary. You’ll take the law suit to court and win and then you’ll take every last penny that guy is known for.” Finally he turned to his two ‘babies’ who were clutching too each other. “And you two, I told you last time if you came crying to me because you were fighting, that I wouldn’t heal your wounds. Now go clean up!” He pointed out of the kitchen.

Jackson and Isaac sprinted out of the room.

Scott sighed, waving Boyd and Erica after him to the living room. “Come on, my bag’s in the front.”

“Thanks, Doc!” laughed Erica leading the way out of the living room.

Lydia nodded in thanks, picking up the file and heading towards the office on the second floor of the Stilinski-Hale mansion.

“Ahh, finally,” hummed Stiles leaning against Derek as he wrapped both of his arms around Derek’s neck. “Peace and quiet and my favorite Alpha.”

A low rumble came from Derek’s chest as his own arms wrapped around Stiles’ waist. “Stiles.”

“Oh no, you don’t get to scold me. I told you to get up half an hour ago. It’s your own fault for not getting up that they got so out of hand. They may be adults, but they’re still our puppies. Erica and Boyd aren’t allowed in the dojo without supervision. Jackson and Isaac need constant supervision when in the same state. So next time I say get up, ge-mhpf!”

Derek’s sudden kiss had Stiles moaning and all thoughts of scolding his mate out the window. And maybe Derek’s hands had him forgetting about dinner as they slipped to his thighs and lifted Stiles up. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist perfectly content to stay there.

“Gross! Get a room!” shouted Scott walking in, waving his hand around as he covered his eyes with his other.

Derek rolled his eyes, putting Stiles back down. “I have a house, Scott, which you’re standing in.”

“That doesn’t mean we want to walk into the kitchen and be scared…for life.”

Stiles snickered, but went back to making dinner. ‘Typical day at the Stilinski-Hale mansion,’ thought Stiles, but then frowned. ‘Except Peter. Peter hasn’t raised hel-’

“Seriously? These are your problems? I’d rather go back to fighting Alpha packs and evil druids.”

Anddddd, there’s Peter. Can’t have a day go by without Peter sticking his nose into something and making comments about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *falls backwards in shock*   
> Holy crap guys! Thanks for all the kudos and comments! Wow. I didn't think I would get such a response for this silly piece! And because of the response, I somehow I came up with a second chapter. Very spur of the moment. Hope you like it!
> 
> Also...this was not checked for grammar or typos. It's completely free-form.

It was movie night and Stiles while happy, was upset. 

Why was he upset? 

Well it wasn't that his puppies were hurt. In fact they were all around him, cuddled close, watching Kingsmen. Scott was curled up with Kira on the love seat, sharing a bowl of popcorn. Stiles knew the two of them would be cute together, and since Scott actually listened to him- his puppy of a best friend was happier than ever. Erica and Boyd were curled together on a beanbag chair in front of Stiles. He had his feet propped up to the side, Erica's back against his legs and one of Boyd's hands encircled around his ankle. Lydia was leaning against Jackson who was beside Isaac. Stiles thought it was adorable when they could sit next to each other, cuddling even!, even though they argue more than they breath. He reached over Isaac's shoulder and ran his fingers through Jackson's scalp. Isaac simply shifted position so that Jackson was closer to him and easier for Stiles to reach. 

His puppies were safe and close. No bleeding. No complaining. No broken bones.

All that was missing was Derek, and that made him very upset. 

Derek was out speaking to the Argents and Stiles hated that the Alpha doesn't have any backup or anything. Okay that's a lie. Peter was with him, but that didn't really give Stiles any peace of mind. Peter was still...volatile. And while no one in the pack really acknowledged it, especially Peter or Derek, Peter was mostly sane when on packland or surrounded by pack. The rest of the time...well...the man came back from the dead when he was left alone, so let's be realistic here. Peter isn't the best type of backup, but Derek wouldn't bring anyone else with him to meet the Argents.

"Stiles?"

Doe eyes blinked in surprise when he found Erica sitting up in front of him, the movie paused.

"Yeah?"

"You're upset."

"I'm not up-

The room filled with growls and a scoff from Lydia. Stiles rolled his eyes as Kira covered her laugh with a polite hand. "Okay fine. Yes, I'm upset."

"Dude, you know why Derek said we couldn't come," started Scott, looking up at him pleadingly. 

"Yeah, to keep us safe. But those assholes hurt my babies," growled Stiles, looking down at Boyd and Erica. 

Jackson scoffed this time. "And they hurt  _you,_ Stiles." Jackson looked at Boyd and Erica with his soft, barely noticeable smile. "Boyd and Erica, they're tougher. They heal quicker. And it sucked what happened to them. It really sucked. But you Stiles? You're ours."

Isaac nodded, wrapping his arms around Stiles. "And noone hurts what's ours."

"Aww," cooed Stiles, cupping both males cheeks and smothering them with hugs and kisses. The rest of the pack looked one in amusement. "You two are so sappy."

"Whatever," blushed Jackson looking away. Stiles was now sprawled across their laps, his head resting on Lydia's lap. She leaned down and kissed his cheek, running her hand through his hair.

"He'll be back soon Stiles. So until then, let's continue watching this movie. Taron Egerton, remember?"

Stiles grinned and turned back to the TV, in no rush to get up. Scott and Kira shifted to their couch to be closer to the group, bringing over their bowl of popcorn that was instantly snapped up by Isaac and then followed by Erica. 

Stiles wasn't as upset anymore, but he was still worried for the last two of his pack. So he grabbed the nearest cellphone, Boyd's, and sent Derek a text.

**Do you think Taron Egerton has nicer moles than me?**

Stiles watched the movie for about five minutes, Dude, how is Colin Firth still so goddamn hot?, until Derek responded.

**Stiles, I love your moles.  
And stop taking the pup's phones. You have your own.**

**But Derek. I love his moles more than mine.  
And no.**

**I'm not having this conversation with you.  
**

**oh my god! You do like them more than mine.**  
That's okay.   
You're no Colin Firth, but....

Erica looked up from her phone and laughed as she took Boyd's phone away from Stiles. "Derek said I had to take away Boyd's phone."

Stiles shrugged and grabbed Isaac's phone next.

**I mean, is it _really_ cheating if it's Colin Firth?**

**Yes.**

**Derek. Don't tell me you don't have a list?**

Boyd reached back and grabbed Isaac's phone without looking up from his recently retrieved one. Scott handed Stiles his with a wink.

**Mine is Tony Stark/RDJ, Colin Firth, Ryan Reynolds, Hugh Jackman, Chris Pine.  
** **Taron Egerton is on yours...isn't he?**

**Stiles you're only supposed to have five. Not six.**

**It's okay if he is.**

**Stiles.**

**He's pretty flexible. Not as flexible as me.  
**

Kira elbowed Scott and nodded to his phone, giving her own a pointed look. Scott pouted and took his phone back mouthing, 'sorry man'. Stiles waved him off and reached for Lydia's. Lydia looked at him, raising her eyebrow. Damn, Derek already reached her. He then politely asked Jackson for his. Jackson shrugged and handed it over.

**So that's one person. Who else is on this list?**

**Jackson gave you his phone? Really?**

**What about Jaime Dornan?**

**That guy from that one BDSM movie?**

**He's hot. No moles though. Great eyes and a great head of hair.**

**No.**

Stiles pouted and handed the phone back to Jackson. "You guys seen my phone?"

Kira handed it over. He must have left it over there before he ended up sprawled across his puppies' laps. "Thanks Kira!"

"No probelm," she smiled and turned her attention back to the movie. Stiles saw that he had a missed text from Derek. Opening it, his eyes widened before softening when he saw the text.

**My Top Five:**  
Stiles  
Stiles  
Stiles  
Stiles  
Stiles

"Derek's home," mumbled Isaac. Stiles crawled out of their laps, knocking over the bowl of popcorn and heard complaints from the pack as he rushed to the front door. 

"Sorry, not sorry!" shouted Stiles and then swung the door open. He was only one step outside of the house when Derek and Peter came to a stop in Derek's camaro. Derek looked up from Peter and stared at Stiles, frown on his face. Stiles grinned. Peter laughed as they stepped out of the car. "Welcome home."

Peter nodded, leaning down and scent marking Stiles who returned the gesture. "Where are the others?"

"Living room. Watching a movie."

Peter walked into the house, no doubt to cause some mischief. Stiles turned to Derek who stood on the step below, his arms reaching up to wrap around Stiles' waist. 

"Are you done fooling around?"

Stiles snorted. "Punny."

"Stiles."

The younger man leaned down and kissed his alpha sweetly. "You're the other half to my OTP."

Derek rolled his eyes. "You need to stop reading that crap online."

"Derek if we were in a movie or show, we would have a  _shit_ ton of fans. We'd be the best OTP out of the show. Imagine the couple name we could have! Deriles? No that sounds stupid. Oh! Sterek! Yeah. We'd be called Sterek and have so much fanart. Oh that wo-

Having enough of Stiles and his talking, Derek captured Stiles' lips with his own. He made sure to kiss Stiles so thoroughly that the human would be too busy catching his breath than to keep talking about having sex with other men or their ridiculous online pairing potentiality. As far as Derek was concerned, the only one he ever wanted to have 'sexy times' with was Stiles. Derek pulled away with a frown, and despite Stiles panting and unable to support his weight anymore, and really Derek was the only reason he was standing up, saw Derek's frowned.

"W-What?"

Derek shook his head. His menace of a mate did not need to know that he was influencing his thought process. Sexy times? Really?

"Let's get inside before the puppies burn the place down."

"Too late," drawled Boyd walking by the front door with a fire extinguisher. Stiles groaned as Derek carried him inside.

"Who tried to set Jackson on fire?"

"Erica!"

" _Isaac!_ "

 


End file.
